The invention relates to a method for the transmission of a video signal.
It is known, from the dissertation work at the Faculty for Electro-Technology of the Rheinisch-Westfahlischen Technical High School, Aachen "Individual picture transmission with increasing resolution" by H. Lohscheller of June 22, 1982, (Page 6) that the intelligence volume may be reduced significantly by the introduction of methods of source coding whereby the transmission time is reduced. The source coding achieves this reduction of the intelligence volume by discarding redundant and irrelevant signal portions.